Is Not The Same as Before
by NaruGankster
Summary: Ini mungkin tidak sama seperti dulu, tapi Naruto percaya bahwa cinta Hinata, akan tetap sama dari dulu hingga ia mati./"tidak hanya aku..tapi ada anak-anak kita, ... Yang membutuhkanmu/ "... Tapi bagaimana dengan kami? Keluargamu? Aku?... Itu berbeda Naruto-kun!"/ dadicated for #NHFD7th #NaruHinafluffyDay2016 /Canon/ mind to RnR?/ happy reading
**Is Not The same as before © NaruGankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina, Drama, Romance.**

 **T+**

 **Warning :Typo, berkelit..judulnya aneh..**

* * *

Beberapa waktu lalu ketegangan begitu terasa di desa Konoha, akibat serangan dari seorang pria kecil dan teman besarnya yang mengaku sebagai klan Osutsuki, ditambah lagi dengan dipertanyakannya nasib pemimpin desa itu yang berhasil mereka culik.

Namun sekali lagi, desa Konoha dan dunia harus berterima kasih dengan sepasang sahabat yang menjadi legenda di perang dunia shinobi ke empat, beberapa tahun silam. Namun jangan lupakan jasa para Kage saat ini yang juga ikut membantu, ditambah seorang bocah lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun yang diketahui sebagai putra sulung dari sang Nanadaime Hokage, karena berhasil memberi serangan terakhir pada musuh mereka.

Uzumaki Boruto, nama bocah lelaki itu, kini baru saja keluar dari sebuah portal hitam, yang sebenarnya adalah jurus dari mata Rinnegan milik Uchiha Sasuke, karena portal itu adalah penghubung dari dimensi tempat mereka tadi bertarung, dengan dunia mereka yang sebenarnya.

keluarnya Bocah berambut kuning itu diikuti oleh beberapa orang dewasa lainnya, yaitu keempat kage, dua orang pembawa masalah dan terakhir Nanadaime Hokage atau Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini dipapah oleh sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke, karena terlalu lelah. Setelah keluarnya orang terakhir itu, portal dari jurus Sasuke pun ikut menghilang.

Dengan mata birunya, Naruto melihat semua orang satu persatu untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Semuanya, untunglah kalian semua selamat..." ucapnya pria oranye itu, yang dibalas senyuman oleh semuanya, kecuali Katasuke dan temannya yang terlihat lemas. "Untuk Katasuke, kau akan mendapat ganjaran karena telah mempermainkan Ujian Chunin tadi." Sambungnya, yang kali ini dibalas cengiran khas dari putranya. "Dan semuanya terima kasih, aku ..."

"A ... anata!" Ucapan Pria itu terpotong oleh sebuah suara lembut milik istrinya, Hyūga atau Uzumaki Hinata, yang saat ini juga dipapah oleh sahabatnya dan sekaligus istri dari uchiha Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan? Kau masih di sini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Boruto khawatir, karena kaget melihat keberadaan Ibunya yang sedang dalam keadaan lemah, ternyata masih menunggu mereka di atap gedung Hokage.

"Apa? Rumah sakit? Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, saat mengetahui jika istrinya juga terluka.

"Sudahlah, dobe. Pembicaraan ini kau lanjutkan nanti saja, kalian semua saat ini membutuhkan pertolongan medis." Potong Sasuke, yang dibalas dengusan dari Naruto.

"Aku Setuju dengan, Suamiku! Kalian semua harus ke rumah sakit, untuk diperiksa." Susul Uchiha Sakura mendukung perkataan Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Konoha, mereka semua langsung mendapatkan perawatan masing-masing, termasuk Naruto yang baru saja aliran cakranya distabilkan oleh seorang Medic Nin, hal itu karena ulah musuh yang menginginkan cakra Kurama dalam tubuhnya.

Di ruangan tempat Naruto berada, ada Sasuke yang menemaninya. Pria berkepala tiga itu pun tersenyum, dan bertanya. "Sasuke, hei! Terima kasih untuk, Boruto. Dan bagaimana keadaan Kage yang lain?"

"Mereka kini sudah baik-baik saja, dalam perawatan yang tepat, anakmu juga sudah tidak apa-apa dan dia sudah boleh pulang. Di saat seperti ini, harusnya kau melihat kondisimu juga, Dobe." Jawab lelaki berambut raven panjang itu dengan wajah datarnya yang khas.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi aku khawatir juga soal Hinata..."

"Soal Hinata? Tenang saja! Istrimu sudah lebih baik sekarang. Beruntung tidak ada luka serius yang dialaminya, kau tahu kan dia itu kuat?" Potong sakura tiba-tiba, yang baru datang dari arah pintu ruangan perawatan.

Naruto tersenyum, "Iya ... aku tidak pernah meragukan itu. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya sampai seperti itu? apa dia terkena reruntuhan?" Tanya Naruto, yang menampilkan wajah bersalah, karena ia takut Hinata terluka, akibat dirinya lengah. Karena saat itu Hinata tidak ada dalam lingkup pengawasannya, ia terlalu berfokus pada warga sipil, dan musuh yang menyerang saat itu.

"Ahaha, baka! bukan Naruto! Begini, saat Hinata tau kau berhasil dibawa oleh musuh, tanpa ragu istrimu berlari ke arah mereka, dan bermaksud menolongmu, tapi dia dikalahkan dan tumbang." Jawab sakura, dan dengan sabar, wanita musim semi itu menjelaskan kronologis bagaimana Hinata bisa terluka.

Naruto yang mendengarkan dengan serius 'pun, memandang sendu teman-temannya. Ia memikirkan Hinata, pria itu merasa bersalah karena lagi-lagi membuat wanitanya dalam bahaya, tapi di sisi lain, dirinya juga bangga karena istrinya masih rela berkoban untuknya dan tahu kalu cintanya masih sama, bahkan setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Himawari lalu hingga membuat Boruto melakukan kecurangan.

Sungguh demi apapun, Naruto saat ini ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hinata, memeluknya, menciumnya dan melihat keadaannya.

"Baiklah dobe, sebaikanya kau istirahat untuk besok. aku dan Sakura juga akan pulang." Masih dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke bicara, merusak lamunan Naruto tentang Hinata. Dengan santai ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun benar! Kami harus pulang Naruto, Sarada belum makan malam. kau istirahat ya!" Sambung Sakura, menyusul Sasuke pergi dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Baiklah, terima kasih! Eh, Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto, tiba-tiba. Yang membuat pasangan suami-istri itu berhenti tepat di pintu keluar.

"Hn?"

"Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa? Kau juga terluka parah tadi, dattebayo! Apa kau tidak perlu dirawat dulu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir pada sahabatnya itu, karena ia tau Sasuke juga bertarung dan mendapat serangan habis-habisan.

"Tidak ... aku punya tim medisku sendiri di rumah." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dan langsung berlalu pergi melewati pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang terpana dengan wajah merona, karena mendengar ucapan tidak terduga suaminya.

Sakura yang masih terkejut, membelalakan matanya dan menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali menatap keluar arah suaminya pergi. "hhee, tu ... tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Akhirnya dengan berlari kecil wanita merah muda itu, keluar mengejar sang suami.

Naruto, yang melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Cih, dasar Teme."

Setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto benar benar sendirian. Identitasnya sebagai Hokage, membuatnya mendapatkan ruang rawat inap sendiri, itu karena demi menjaga privasi sang pemimpin. Meski saat ini rumah saki penuh oleh para korban bencana tadi.

* * *

Naruto memandang bosan langit-langit, ruang perawatannya. Jujur ia sangat benci rasa sepi seperti ini. Meski hal itu tidak asing saat dia masih kecil dulu, tapi sekarang perasaan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Karena selama lima belas tahun ini, rasa sepi itu sudah menghilang, dan diisi oleh keluarga yang telah Hinata berikan.

"Hinata ... " Wanitanya terlintas lagi dipikiran Naruto, saat ini pria itu sungguh ingin menemui sang istri, masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Ah kusoo! Apa aku keruangannya saja ya? Tapi kalau dia sudah tidur bagaimana, dattebayo? Ehh, aku kan cuma ingin melihat keadaannya! Jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa!" Setelah asik bicara dan bertanya sendiri, dengan yakin pria itu melangkah keluar menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit, untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

...

Sambil menelurusi lorong Rumah sakit, Naruto merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang lupa bertanya, di mana ruang tempat Hinata dirawat pada sakura. Dan jika dia tak menemukan perawat yang melintas dengan terpaksa pria itu harus pergi ke lantai bawah, menemui petugas rumah sakit untuk bertanya. Oh sungguh baginya itu akan memakan waktu untuk menemui Hinata, saat perasaan rindunya sedang menggebu.

Beruntung, di saat ia akan menuruni tangga. Seorang perawat yang baru melakukan perawatan keliling, berpapasan dengannya. "Sumimasen!"

"Ah, Ho ... Hokage-sama?" Sang perawat terkejut yang hampir menjatuhkan buku catatannya, karena bagaimanapun yang menegurnya adalah seorang legenda.

"Ano, aku mau tanya, tebayo. Etto, ruangan Uzumaki Hinata, istriku! Itu ada di mana?" Tanya Naruto langsung karena tidak sabar.

"Oh, itu ka ... kamarnya ... " dengan gugup, perawat dengan coklat tua itu, mengecek buku catatannya mencari nama 'Uzumaki Hinata' "ah, yatta! Uzumaki Hinata-sama, saat ini berada di ruang 1004, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, ruangan itu ada dimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi,

"Hmm, dari tangga ini anda lurus saja, ruanganya ada di sebelah kiri." Jawab perawat itu lagi, kini ia terlihat lebih santai.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak!" Ucap Naruto senang, yang dibalas ojigi oleh si perawat. dan pria itu bergegas pergi menuju kamar yang perawat tadi tunjukan.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua jam, wanita bersurai indigo pendek itu terjaga, di dalam ruang rawat inap yang sunyi karena sebagian pasiennya sudah dipulangkan menyisakan dirinya dan dua pasien lain. Keadaannya sendiri saat ini sudah jauh lebih membaik, setelah diberi perawatan intens oleh teman baiknya, Sakura.

Dengan tatapan khawatir ia memandang ke arah tirai-tirai pembatas ranjangnya dengan ranjang kosong untuk pasien lain. Wanita itu memikirkan keadaan suami dan anak-anaknya saat ini. "Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja ya? Kasihan Baruto dan Himawari, lagi pula tidak ada orang dirumah." Tanya wanita itu untuk dirinya sendiri, ia sungguh khawatir.

"Hmm ... " gumam wanita itu sambil menggerak gerakan kaki dan tangannya untuk mengecek, apa masih ada bagian yang sakit. "Yosh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku pulang. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan melihat keadaan, Naruto-kun dulu. Lalu meminta izin pada perawat."

Setelah Hinata meyakinkan diri, ia beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaian kesehariannya di meja nakas samping, untuk dikenakan. Saat Hinata sudah menemukan pakaianya. Istri Nanadaime Hokage itu, mendengar suara pintu ruanganya terbuka. Hinata yang menyadari, dan mengira itu adalah perawat yang berjaga, segara berdiri sambil memeluk erat pakainya, dan keluar dari balik tirai, untuk menemui perawat itu, tetapi ...

"Ehh, Anata?" Tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut, saat mengetahui yang masuk bukanlah perawat, tapi suaminya.

"Hinata?" Naruto juga ikut terkejut saat melihat istrinya keluar tiba-tiba, tapi pakaian yang digenggam istrinya membuatnya penasaran. "Hinata, kenapa kau memegang pakaianmu, memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto langsung, sambil berjalan mendekati tempat istrinya berdiri.

"Etto, aku ... aku ingin pulang saja?" Jawab Hinata takut-takut pada suaminya.

"Apa? Memangnya kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya pria itu lagi khawatir, sambil memegang lengan atas istrinya.

"A ... aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau sampai menerjang masuk mendekati musuh, seperti itu!" Bentak Naruto, pelan. Kekesalan dan kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di matanya.

"Apa, bagaimana ..."

"Sakura-chan yang memberitahuku. Hinata, kenapa? Aku tidak mau kejadian saat Pain terjadi lagi, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, tebayo!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun ... yang ku pikirkan saat itu hanya keselamatanmu." Ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

Naruto memandang sendu wajah wanitanya, kemudian ia menarik ibu bertubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya yang posesif. "Tapi Hinata ... ini tidak sama!"

"Tidak sama?" Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, dan bertanya.

"Iya, ini tidak sama, seperti dulu! sekarang tidak hanya aku ... tapi ada anak-anak kita, Boruto dan Himawari yang membutuhkanmu, membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu mereka! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan kami!" Balas Naruto dengan suaranya yang parau dan pelan karena wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dalam potongan leher Hinata.

"Iya, kau benar. Sekarang memang sudah tidak sama ... tetapi jika kau bicara seperti itu, seharusnya kau juga mengerti, Anata!" Ucap Hinata Tegas, melepas pelukan yang diberikan Naruto, membiarkan baju yang dipeluknya terlepas jatuh ke bawah kakinya, dan memindahkan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah tegas sang suami. Menuntun mata biru indah Naruto untuk menatap mata lavender beningnya.

"Mengerti apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kaget, yang melihat bagaimana istrinya tiba-tiba bicara dan melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Harusnya kau juga mengerti! bagaimana takutnya aku, kehilangan dirimu saat itu ... aku tidak pernah sedikit 'pun meragukanmu Naruto-kun! Tapi, saat itu ... kau yang berhasil mereka culik setelah melindungi desa ... entah kenapa aku sadar, bahwa kematian bisa kapan saja mendatangi seseorang, tidak memandang sebesar apapun kekuatan mereka ..." Hinata yang saat ini berlinang air mata menghentikan perkataannya, demi merasakan wajah pria itu, untuk meredakan ketakutan dan kerinduannya. "Dan alasan aku bertindak gila untuk menolongmu tadi, itu karena tubuhku bergerak sendiri ingin menolongmu! La ... lalu-"

"Hinata!" Potong Naruto, sambil menggenggam jari tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya, sambil merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar. "Bukankah, itu sudah tugasku sebagai Hokage untuk melindungi desa? Harusnya kau tahu hal itu."

"Aku sangat tau, Sungguh! Tapi sekali lagi, ini tidak sama seperti dulu ... dari dulu kau selalu melindungi desa, melindungi orang-orang, bahkan dunia Shinobi, hingga kau menjadi Hokage. Tapi saat ini, kenapa kau masih bertindak ceroboh? Jika saja kau mati saat itu, desa dan seluruh dunia shinobi, mungkin akan sangat kehilangan ..." Hinata kembali diam dari bicaranya, karena tidak kuat membayangkan hal itu jika benar terjadi. "Tapi entah bagaimana 'pun caranya, mau tidak mau, gelar Hokage akan diberikan pada orang lain, dan akan ada shinobi hebat lainnya yang menggantikanmu ... tapi bagaimana, dengan kami? Keluargamu? Aku? ... itu berbeda Naruto-kun, kami masih membutuhkanmu.." lanjut Hinata yang langsung menundukan wajahnya akibat menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ia sungguh tidak berpikir seperti itu, yang pria itu takutkan hanya takut kehilangan Hinata, tapi tidak memikirkan kalau Hinata juga takut kehilangan dirinya. Mereka benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Setelah menyadari hal itu, Naruto ikut mengeluarkan air mata, tapi dengan senyuman bahagia, karena sekali lagi, Hinata kembali berhasil membuat dirinya merasa begitu berarti. Kemudian dengan lembut Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Istrinya dan melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari wajahnya.

Hinata yang menunduk, langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang masih basah karena air mata, karena terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang suami. Tangan tan milik Naruto 'pun terangkat, dan balik menyentuh wajah mungil di depannya, lalu jari jemari kekar itu, menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi merona istrinya. Mencium singkat bibir indah itu..

"Hinata, sudah ... jangan menangis lagi! Sungguh, aku minta maaf, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Saharusnya aku memikirkan dirimu, memikirkan Anak - anak kita, maaf sudah membentakmu. Harusnya juga dari awal aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin menolongku ... terima kasih, Hinata. Demi apa 'pun di dunia ini, aku sangat berterima kasih." kini pria itu yang menangis tersedu.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, lega karena suaminya mengerti perasaannya. Dengan perlahan ia menarik kepala suaminya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Demi menenangkan isak tangis pria itu. "Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga, karena membuatmu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat, aku harus pulang."

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut, sontak mengangkat wajahnya, tapi kalau diingat memang itu rencana Hinata dari awal sebelum ia datang dan memulai perdebatan ini. "Pulang? Kau sungguh sudah tidak apa-apa memangnya?"

"Hmm, aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi, jadi lebih baik aku pulang." Ungkap Hinata dengan lembut, sambil mengambil pakainnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Besok saja, Hinataa! Temani aku di sini!" Pinta Naruto, pada istrinya dengan nada dan rangkulan manja.

"Aku juga maunya seperti itu, Anata! Tapi, bukankah ini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi? Karena sekarang ada Boruto dan Himawari di rumah kita, Jadi aku harus ada menemani mereka." Ucapnya sambil melapas rangkulan Naruto di tubuhnya.

"haah, iya Kau benar! hmm, tapi ..." Naruto kali ini sedikit kesal, tapi akhirnya iya mendapat ide. "Kalau begitu, rawat aku saja agar cepat sembuh, dan bisa ikut pulang bersamamu, sayang." Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan lembut dan mengoda, Sambil bergerak maju, mendekati istrinya. Lalu ia menangkup kembali wajah Hinata, dan mecium lembut bibir manis yang selalu ia delusikan di kantornya.

Hinata tahu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa 'pun jika sudah terjerat dengan pesona suaminya, yang begitu mendamba seperti ini. Wanita itu hanya mengikuti insting dan nalurinya sebagai seorang istri, dengan membalas setiap kecupan lembut penuh cinta dan hasrat dari sang suami. Hingga...

'Tap tap tap'

Suara sepatu pantople, yang menghentak dilantai terdengar dari arah luar, dan mengarah ke ruang tempat mereka kini berada. Benar saja handle pintu ruangan itu bergerak menandakan jika pemilik sepatu itu bermaksud untuk masuk.

Naruto yang instingnya lebih tajam dari shinobi mana 'pun di dunia ini, tentu menyadari hal itu. Tanpa mau melepaskan ciuman mereka, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan, 'srak' Naruto menutup tirai pemisah hingga benar-benar menutupi ranjang hinata, dimana ada mereka di dalamnya, yang masih bertaut.

Seseorang yang ternyata adalah perawat yang tadi Naruto tanyai, menelusuri ruangan itu dengan matanya. Tapi perawat itu heran, karena tidak menemukan siapapun? Kecuali kedua pasien di sudut ruangan, yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hingga, saat matanya terhenti disebuah tirai yang ia ketahui adalah ranjang tempat Istri orang nomor satu di Negara Api tertutup sempurna yang membuatnya bingung, tapi sat ia mencoba, melirik ke kolong tirai yang menggantung, nampak dua pasang kaki berbeda ukuran, di mana salah satu pasang kaki yang mungil berjinjit. Seketika perawat yang mengerti itu menyeringai usil.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan ruang ini, hihih" ucap sang perawat dengan menahan tawa jahilnya.

Selama itu pula, Hinata membelalakan matanya, ketakutan. Ia juga berusaha melepaskan pagutannya dengan Naruto, tapi saat ia mencoba melepaskannya, Naruto malah memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menahan dan menekan tengkuknya. Sampai benar-benar keduanya kehabisan oksigen, Naruto baru melepas ciuman panas itu.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah saat ini "Hhah, Na ... Naruto-kun! Bagaimana kalau perawat tadi membuka tirai ini!?"

"Hehehe, tapi tidak kan dattebayo?" Jawab pria itu santai, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Sudahlah, kembalilah ke ruanganmu! Aku mau ganti baju, dan pulang!" Perintah Hinata, sepertinya wanita itu masih kesal.

"Ya sudah, ganti saja ... apa mau kubantu?" Goda Naruto lagi, ia sungguh senang menggoda istrinya itu.

"Naruto-kun! Cukup!" Ucap Hinata dengan kesal dan malu, kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Lima belas tahun pernikahan mereka, kebiasaan manis istrinya itu tidak pernah hilang, Kebiasan yang dari dulu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi istrinya. Ia tahu, meski keadaan ini tidak sama seperti dulu, dan banyak hal yang berubah entah itu dunia shinobi, atau keluarganya. Tapi yang harus pria itu yakini, bahwa cinta istrinya akan terus menyertainya sama saperti dulu hingga ia mati.

"Hinata, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang membuka kancing piyama rumah sakitnya, karena akhirnya ia mengalah dan memilih mengganti bajunya di depan sang suami.

"Eh, kau sedang tidak mencoba menggodaku kan, anata?" Tanya Hinata yang menoleh kearahnya dengan curiga.

Naruto menyeringai, lalu menarik Hinata dalam keadaan kancing piyama yang masih terbuka, ke pangkuannya. "Menurutmu, istriku?"

"Aah, Naruto-kun! Aku mau pulang!" Lawan Hinata, mendorong wajah Naruto, yang terus mengecup potongan lehernya yang terbuka.

"Salahmu bicara seperti itu, sayang! Boruto dan Himawari, harus menunggu lebih lama lagi sepertinya." Canda Naruto dengan seringaian.

"Eeh, memangnya aku bicara apa? Kyaahh... "

Yah, Berdoa saja, kedua pasien yang tertidur itu tidak terganggu.

End~

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau sempat membaca, review kalian akan sangat berarti untukku!

A/n : bagian yang penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak pakai mode sanin saat mencari Hinata, anggap aja dia terlalu kangen ampe kayak orang gak punya pikirang, okeh! Maaf typo bertebaran aku ngetiknya lewat hape. :')

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day Minna...

Mind to RnR?


End file.
